Cats Up for Adoption
Stoem and Beebs are the heads of the Adoption Program. Here is where the role-play cats from users that haven't edited for over one month altogether, are to be listed. Their cats will be listed here for the adoption of another user that first requests it. You may request as many as you want unless you are unwilling to roleplay and take care of the cats. To request a cat, please edit their template, and place your request. When it is approved, the template will be removed from the page, and your name will be put on the cat's page. If there is a cat that is role-played by an inactive user, add to their page. Special thanks to Snowstar for organizing our page. Archive I -- Archive II -- Archive III -- Archive IV -- Archive V -- Archive VI -- Archive VII -- Archive VIII -- Archive IX -- Archive X Cats in SpringClan 22:07, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Why am I adopting this whole family?!}} Cats in SummerClan 19:36, March 13, 2015 (UTC)}} Cats in AutumnClan Cats in WinterClan 21:13 Wed Mar 11}} }} Cats in SplashClan Cats in The Wind Chasers 16:47, March 10, 2015 (UTC)}} 16:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC)}} 16:47, March 10, 2015 (UTC)}} 18:38, March 16, 2015 (UTC)}} 16:47, March 10, 2015 (UTC)}} 15:05, March 11, 2015 (UTC)}} Cats in The Storm Fronts Tribe of Rising Moons Tribe of Stars That Shine Cats in HungerClan Cats in HetaliaClan Cats in PokeClan Cats in StarClan 16:23 Mon Mar 16}} Cats in The Dark Forest Tribe of Endless Hunting Cats in Kittypets 17:14, March 10, 2015 (UTC)}} Cats in Loners & Rogues 17:24, March 10, 2015 (UTC)}} Cats with Unknown Affiliation Users who will be gone (1 week or longer) '''﻿'Users who will be gone for 1 week or longer please sign your name here '﻿'and, if possible, note the reason.'' It hasn't even been that long since I struck out my last message, I know, but with school starting I've only gotten more busy. I'll get on when I can, and I'll try and make sure I get to the activity limit with all my cats, but I'm not going to be here much... Sorry guys, but school's gotta come first. 23:10, 09/2/2013 Starting school on Wednesday, so I'll be busy with that and homework and stuff, which means I won't be very active for a while. I don't know how long, but I do know that it'll be a while. Sorry guys. x.x 23:19, September 2, 2013 (UTC) School may give me all these inactivity streaks and so yeah 23:56, September 18, 2013 (UTC) School's gonna get in the way of my activity so I'll be on and off for a few months. 22:32, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, gonna be busy.. o3o School and stuff ^^;; -- 20:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I will be gone during the days of July 13th and July 26th. 16:53, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Imma be gone for a week...Patch I may be gone for a month or two. If I don't come back after two months (sometime in May), you can mark my characters as deceased. Opal . . . ♥ 14:27, February 12, 2015 (UTC)